1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an axial rolling bearing, in particular an axial deep-groove ball bearing, having a housing ring with a fastening rim located axially beyond the outer face of the housing ring and having a flexible ring, for example a ring made of a synthetic material or rubber, between the fastening rim and a housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
DE-OS 21 18 134 discloses a housing ring for axial rolling bearings with an axially-directed centering or fastening rim on its inner circumference, and a flexible ring between this centering or fastening rim and a housing. This known device has the disadvantage that the flexible ring may be destroyed by a strong radial impact.